Computing devices have become commonplace tools in modern society, and even many small businesses and families now have one or more computing devices. In a small business, for example, multiple employees may use a computer, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, personal digital assistant or “smart” wireless telephone. When a family shares a single residence, one or more family members may have a computer. Further, both businesses and personal residences may additionally employ one or more various computing appliances that incorporate or otherwise interact with computers. For example, a family member may use a digital music player, a printer, a refrigerator, a “Voice over Internet Protocol” telephone, a digital music server, a digital camera, or even an environmental control system that includes or otherwise interacts with a computer.
In order to optimize the use and flexibility of these computing devices, a business or family may link them together to form a small private network. Typically, each of the computing devices is connected to a router through a network adapter. The router then “routes” packets of data to and from each computing device. With this type of small private network, the router can in turn be connected to one or more larger private or public networks, such as the Internet. By sending and receiving messages through the router, each networked computing device may then communicate with computing devices outside of the private network. In this arrangement, the router serves as a “gateway” device that provides a gateway to outside of the private network.
While this type of small or “home” network can provide enhanced utility for its member computing devices, even a small network can be very difficult for a non-technical person to set up and maintain. Accordingly, simplifying network device setup would be desirable.